


We're right here

by Premeditated_shitbag



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Incest, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premeditated_shitbag/pseuds/Premeditated_shitbag
Summary: Little drabble. Yakko has a nightmare. Wakko and Dot comfort him.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	We're right here

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I'm dyslexic. Enjoy~

"Yip".

Dot paused, pushing her reading light away and slowly lowering her book until it sat on her chest. Keeping still and listening. 

"Huphff". There it was again followed by the sound of plastic balls shuffling around before it settled back down to silence. 

Bracing her arms Dot slowly pushed herself up and over to peek below her bunk. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust but in no time she could see the ball pit below her and the balls already scattered across the floor. 

Another distressed yip and more rustling from below had her sitting up and chucking her stuffed rocket at her other Sibling in the hammock by the foot of her bed. 

The stuffed rocket made contact with a shrill 'squeak' not enough to wake them but rousing them enough for her hissed "Wakko" to do the job. 

Lifting their head they gave her a blurry eyed stare, blinking one eye at a time and smacking their lips. "Wha' is it?". 

"I think Yakko's having a nightmare". she whispered crawling on her knees to the end of the bed and leaning against the bed post.

That woke them up "Yakko Is?". They poked their head over the side of the hammock, Dot following their lead. 

Both Warners held their breath. A tense silence filling the air as they waited. It didn't take long for a whine of distress to shatter the tense silence. Both Warners leaned back, sharing frowns and worried eyes. 

A conversation happened silently in the span of a second, thoughts shared with ease the siblings exchanged a nod before scampering down the loft bed. 

As paws met ground a growl choked off into a whimper spurred both Warners forward. Quickly making their way around lost plastic balls and one discarded stuffed rocket the siblings came to a stop at the edge of the ball pit. just as a rough jerk from Yakko sent more balls flying over the side. 

Yakko was curled into himself. Sweat on his brow and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The blankets he kept stashed like a nest at the bottom of the ball pool were strewn about. Dot sent Wakko a look. Silently asking them to take the lead. Pushing off their toes and bracing their stomach on the edge of the pit Wakko reached across and grabbed Yakkos tail. Giving it a gentle tug and a few shakes 

"Yakko!, Wake up, Yakko". They released his tail as Yakko shot up. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were dazed with sleep and a manic anxiety that was draining from him the longer he was awake. It took Yakko minute of just breathing and sitting quietly before he acknowledged Wakko and Dot. Turning his face to them as he unconsciously crossed his arms "Sibs?" 

It was hardly a question but they'd all know eachother long enough to understand that tone. It was a cry for reassurance that both younger Warners answered without hesitation. Throwing themselves over the side and into the ball pit. Crawling their way to their older brothers side and allowing him to cradle them into his lap and hide his face in their hair. 

Wakko and Dot could feel as the leftover tension eased from Yakko. They sat quietly for a while, Not silently, because Yakko had started crying for real. He was no longer frightened and tense but emotionally drained. Wakko stretched, warping their big brother in a hug while Dot Smooshed her head into Yakkos face and started purring. 

That managed to pull a watery laugh from Yakko. It took a while before Yakko pulled back. They didn't rush him, it wasn't often that Yakko let himself be this vulnerable in front of them. If he wasn't in such obvious emotional pain the younger Warners would try to drag this out just so they could spoil him a little. But as it were they let Yakko set the pace. 

"Sorry" he whispered. Pulling a hand away to rub at red, watery eyes and wipe his nose with a sniffle. 

Leaning back in his arm Dot shook her head "Don't be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Wakko nodded enthusiastically beside her, their tongue blepping slightly as they did. " you always tell me talking about my feelings will help me feel better and you're usually right" 

"Only usually?" Yakko asked with a slight chuckle, wrapping his other arm around Wakko again as he scooched backwards and leaned against the side of the ball pit. 

Dot reached up and bopped Yakko on the nose causing him to startle and lose some more balls over the side. 

"don't try and distract us with jokes mister! We do actually listen when Scratchy talks ya know". 

Yakko huffed through his nose, sending her a slightly pouty look "should stop letting him schedule group sessions" he grumbled under his breath causing Wakko to pull his ear and make him jump again. 

"Hey! Would you two stop that?". 

"We're not going to force you to talk". Wakko said over him, Causing Yakko to huff in irritation again. "We just want you to know we'll listen if you want to talk". 

Yakko's demeanour softened. Looking at each of them with a wobbly smile before pulling them into another hug. "i know" 

Dot and Wakko were quiet again, focusing on returning the hug ten fold. They'd give Yakko room to decide if he was up to sharing and, if not, the younger Warners enjoyed a good group hug too. 

It was just when Wakko and Dot thought Yakko wasn't going to speak again that he began opening up to them. It was said so quietly at first that both siblings almost missed it. 

"The door was locked again". 

They were still wrapped around eachother in a hug but Dot could see Wakko shoot her a surprised look from the corner of her eye. She was probably making a similar face. It wasn't often they talked about being trapped. It was surprising how they'd wordlessly decided to never mention it again after they'd escaped. Like if they didn't talk about it then it never happened.

"I could hear the locks ringing in my head and it was pitch black. I couldn't find you two" Yakkos voice began to shake, both could hear the choke in his throat and squeezed him a little tighter. 

"We're right here though". Dot whispered. She said it like a promise. He was shaking in their arms and it broke her heart to see him coming apart like that. Out of the three of them Yakko was the only on to never have had a breakdown about being locked in the tower. Or at least not one they'd seen. He was always trying to distract and comfort them. 

"I was all alone!". Yakkos voice broke, a sob breaking free as he clung impossibly tighter to his siblings. 

"It was just a dream Yak, we'd never leave you like that". Wakko was just as quick to reassure. Grabbing her hand behind Yakkos back and giving it a squeeze. When she looked over there were tears in their eyes too. Wakko had always been a sympathetic crier. 

Time passed quickly after that. Wakko and Dot held their brother through his breakdown, purring and whispering soft reassurances until he tired himself out again. 

Slumped between them Yakko's breathing had slowed once more, his eyes red and drooping from exhaustion. All three sat quietly and basked in each other's company. 

Wakko broke the silence after Yakko had yawned for the third time. 

"Come here". They said. Gently taking Yakko by the arm and guiding him to lay on his back before flopping down on his left side "we'll cuddle here for tonight. Dot and I'll keep anymore bad dreams away".

"No bad dream is getting through us". Dot smirked, throwing herself onto his right side hard enough to knock an 'ooff' out of him. 

Dot and Wakko wiggled around to get comfortable. Finally settling down with their heads on Yakkos chest and laying on his arms. It only took a second for him to wrap his arms around them again. Poking them both in the sides as revenge. Once the giggles had tapered off and everyone was comfy Yakko leaned down and pressed a kiss on top each younger Warners head.

"Thank you, Sibs". 

"Love you, Yakko". 

"Love you, big brother". 

"Goodnight" they whispered together. But he'd already fallen asleep.


End file.
